Jika 1P! dan 2P! Hetalian Saling Bertemu
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Bagaimana jika mereka saling bertemu? Apakah damai? Perang du nia? Atau biasa saja? Saksikan (?) di ff abal ini :3
1. Chapter 1 : Rencana Brilliant, Batal :v

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Author : NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-03/10/2016-** **1P! vs 2P!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-In Japan's House-**

Di ruang tengah...

"Kami sangat senang dapat mengunjungimu, Kiku... Makanan

buatanmu selalu enak!" Ujar Feliciano dengan mata segaris (?) setelah ia dan Ludwig selesai menyantap makanan yang memang disajikan oleh Kiku dan Sakura.

Kiku berdeham pelan, mengambil cangkirnya (Massa : Emang Kiku punya cangkir?), lalu meminum teh melatinya sampai habis tak bersisa (Massa : Emang di Jepang ada teh melati?)

"Oh, saya senang sekali. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Feliciano-san..." ujarnya pelan, sembari meminum lagi teh random (?) miliknya.

Feli berujar lagi. "Mari kita isi liburan kita dengan jalan-jalan di luar! Mungkin kita akan bertemu beberapa gadis cantik.."

"Oh, uhm..." Kiku tampak tidak yakin.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Feliciano..." kata Ludwig sambil melipat jaket angkatan Nazi (?) hijau tua miliknya.

Di balik pintu ruangan itu, ada 3 pasang warna dengan warna yang berbeda mengawasi mereka.

Urut bertumpuk dari atas...

Lavender...

Violet...

Red Blood...

* * *

Pemilik masing-masing iris 'unik' itu, rupa-rupanya mereka adalah bagian 2P!Hetalian **_(The Second Players Of Hetalia)_** yang ingin menculik 1P!Hetalia mereka.

 **Luciano Vargas...** Pemilik iris Violet. 2P!Italy. Sering bertindak seperti pemimpin di Axis-Powers. Memiliki sebilah pisau yang selalu dibawanya. Mudah tersulut emosi.

 **Lutz...** Pemilik iris Lavender yang sifatnya loyal. 2P!Germany Ia adalah yang paling tinggi diantara 2P!TrioAxis.

Terakhir. **Honda Kuro...** Pemilik iris Red Blood. 2P!Japan. Ia karakter yang pendiam, bicara seiritnya (?), sifat dingin nan kalem, sekali senyum buat para gadis sempoyongan (?), selalu membawa katananya di tangan kanan.

Mereka bertiga adalah **2P!Axis.** Dengan sifat yang cukup bertolak belakang diantara mereka.

 **Feliciano** yang lemah, periang, dan koplak (?); **Luciano** yang mudah sekali marah, dan galak.

 **Ludwig** yang selalu sangat patuh pada buku (?); dan **Lutz** yang selalu bertindak sekenanya dan loyal.

 **Kiku** yang pendiam, kalem, dan kolot (?); dengan **Kuro** yang jauh lebih pendiam, kalem, mudah marah, dan lain-lain (?).

Luciano berbalik. Ia mnyeringai sambil menatap Lutz dan Kuro di hadapannya...

 _"Okay,_ aku memiliki sebuah rencana... Pada waktu Ludwig keluar dari ruangan, kita dapat dengan mudah menangkap Kiku dan Feliciano..." ujar Luciano. "... Lalu ketika Ludwig kembali, kita beri ia surprise dari belakang. Dan kemudian-"

 **Ting turung ting tung tirintung~!**

 **Tung, tirintung tung ting tung~!**

-Perkataan Luciano terpotong ketika ponsel yang dibawa Lutz berbunyi. Lutz dan Luciano menghela nafas...

"Kita ada meeting sekarang..." ujar Lutz setelah ia membaca SMS dari ponselnya. Luciano menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa mereka tak tahu kalau kita amat sangat sibuk sekarang?" Katanya pelan, namun dengan nada jengkel.

Lutz menjawab. "Mereka mengatakan kalau meeting yang amat dadakan ini jauh lebih penting daripada apa yang kita lakukan sekarang..."

"What...?"

"Just go!" Ujar Kuro sambil berlalu saja di depan Luciano dan Lutz.

Lutz memincingkan matanya.

"Baik!" Kata Luciano geram.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Laknat nan Dadakan

**A/N : By the Way.. Nama-nama The Second Player of Hetalia yang menurut kalian asing itu, tandanya nama tersebut berasal dari OC Author...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Brak**!

-pintu ruangan terbuka, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kepadanya.

.

.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan 2P!Axis yang memasang muka masam...

Luciano memasuki ruang -yang katanya- ruang _meeting_ itu dengan muka masam dan kesal. Yah, karena mengganggu rencana ' _brilliant_ ' yang ia tuturkan tadi...

Yah...

Tapi sudah terlambat...

Dan karena peribahasa 'Nasi sudah menjadi bubur' itu terlalu mainsetress (?), jadi sekarang... Nasi sudah menjadi lontong sayur **(Massa : SALAH EI!)**... Waktu, tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa menjungkir-balikkan (?) waktu ke A lagi... **(Massa : APA KAITANNYA, AUTHOOOORR!?)**

Yang berbeda dengan Lutz dan Kuro...

.

.

.

.

Ah, gagal sudah rencana Luciano untuk menangkap 1P!Trio Axis Powers tadi...

Dan ini semua karena _meeting_ dadakan -yang menurut Luciano- laknat itu...

Siapa saja yang berada di ruangan (yang katanya ruangan rapat) itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita absen satu-persatu... :v

.

.

.

1P!INA-2, Nesiakaharani Indonesia Intannesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka.

2P!Indonesia, Dirgahayu Indonesia Nusantara Merdeka...

2P!Israel, Isra Azulahi.

2P!Malaysia, Alevysa Alnira Arantin...

2P!Singapore, Alexius Lee...

2P!BruneiDarussalam, Abdul Bolkiah Hammid.

 **.**

 **(Author : ^ Diatas OC semua...)**

.

2P!Romano/2P!SouthItaly, Flavio Vargas...

2P!Spain, Andres Fernandez Carriedo..

2p!Prussia/2P!EastGermany, Klaus Beilschmidt...

2P!Austria, Roland Edelstein..

2P!Hungary, Erzsébet Héderváry..

2P!RomanEmpire, Cicero Vargas..

2P!America/2P!UnitedStatesOfAmerica, Allen Jones.

2P!England/2P!UnitedKingdom, Oliver Kirkland.

2P!Ireland, Alaric Kirkland

2P!Scotland, Gavin Kirkland...

2P!Australia, Jared Kirkland...

2P!Wales, William Kirkland...

2P!France, Francois Bonnefoy...

2P!Canada, Matt Williams.

2P!China, Xiao Wang...

2P!Russia, Vladimir Braginsky...

2P!Ukraine, Katia Braginskya...

2P!Belarus, Natasha Arlovskaya...

.

 **(Author : ^ Bersaudara, Ukraine-Russia-Belarus...)**

.

2P!Latvia, Ruslan Galante...

2P!Estonia, Egor von Bock.

2P!Lithuania, Thomas Lorinaitis.

.

 **(Author : Trio Budaknya Russia *dibantai* Tri- Trio Baltic, ralaaat :v)**

.

2P!Poland, Franciszek Łukasiewicz.

2P!Netherlands, Henry Maes...

2P!Belgium, Beatrice Maes...

2P!Greece, Hermes Karpusi..

2P!Turkey, Sadaqat Adnan...

2P!Egypt, Ghazi Muhammad Hassan.

2P!Seychelles, Marie Mancham...

2P!WY, Scarlett Irwin...

2P!Sealand, Paul Kirkland...

2P!Iceland, Egil Steillson...

2P!Denmark, Markell Køhler.

2P!Norway, Lokki Bondevik.

2P!Finland, Thurston Väinämöinen.

2P!Sweden, Bernard Oxenstierna.

2P!Brazil, Falina Esteves.

2P!Taiwan, Ming Yue Wang.

2P!S. Korea, Im Young Sun.

2P!Hong Kong, Tai Yang Chun.

2P!Vietnam, Ly Kirkland.

2P!Liechtenstein, Leisl Zwingli.

2P!Switzerland, Voss Zwingli.

2P!Cuba, Martino Cruz.

2P!Monaco, Giselle Bonnefoy.

2P!Romania, Vasska Popescu.

2P!Rome, Helmfried Vargas.

2P!Germania, Sigmund Beillschmidt.

.

 **(Massa : And the laaaaasst~...)**

.

2P!Bulgaria, Toma Bakalov.

.

.

.

Plus, 2P!TrioAxis yang dijelaskan oleh Author di chapter yang lalu...

2P!Germany, Lutz Beillschmidt.

2P!NorthItaly/2P!Italy, Luciano Vargas.

2P!Japan, Honda Kuro.

 **(Massa : Settdahbujubuseeeett... BANYAK AMET EI!)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian bertiga sampai... Setidaknya semenit semenit sebelum _meeting_ ini dimulai..." Andres 'menyambut' Luciano, Kuro, dan Lutz. Namun yang disambut memasang muka masam.

"Dan itu masuk ke dalam kategori lambat untuk ukuran seorang personifikasi macam kalian bertiga..." sambung Andress yang rupanya sih tidak mengetahui kalau nyawanya terancam (?). Lihat saja Lutz sudah memegang pistol untuk menembaknya, Luciano yang tangannya menggenggam pisau untuk menusuk nadi di lehernya, dan Kuro yang memegang sebilah katana untuk mengharakirinya nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu. Bukankah personifikasi itu tidak bisa mati yah?

Meskipun dibakar, dilempar ke sumur, ditenggelamkan, diharakiri, digantung, ditembak, dipenggal pakai guillotine, ditusuk, dimutilasi, dikuliti hidup-hidup **(Massa : OI! OI!)** , direbus pakai minyak panas **(Massa : UDAH EI!).**

Kemungkinan besar masih hidup kan? :v /plak/

Mungkin saja mereka bertiga lupa (atau malah pikun yah?). Atau karena mereka bertiga sudah jadi sesesesesepuh (?) yah? *DUAKK!*

Abaikan... :v

.

.

.

"Kenapa rapat ini sangat dadakan? Tidakkah kalian tahu kami sedang menyusun rencana?" Luciano ketus seketika.

.

.

.

.

Flavio menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dan yang kalian rencanakan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan meeting ini..." ujarnya tanpa rasa peduli.

.

.

.

.

Luciano menggenggam erat sebilah pisau yang selalu dibawanya, sebelum memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sarung pisau itu.

" _Fine_...!"

Luciano kembali kesal.

 _'Shit! Sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Lutz hanya berdiri di belakang Luciano. Ia sedang malas untuk berargumen dengan yang lainnya..

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kuro memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan datarnya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tidak asing di mainset nya.

"Mengapa ada perempuan itu ada disini? Bukannya dia adalah **The First Player Of Second Indonesia and The First Provinces** , Nesiakaharani?" Tanya Kuro sambil memandang sang penyandang nama yang langsung menatapnya karena merasa namanya -dan juga 'jabatannya'- disebut.

Nesiakaharani menatap laki-laki dengan tinggi 165 cm itu dengan tatapan dingin khas miliknya (?). "Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kalau bukan karena Intannezia pun aku takkan disini..." jawab Nesia dingin.

"Oh, personifikasi nan sialan itu..." gumam Dirgahayu pelan.

"Intannezia...?"

* * *

 _ **Intannezia**_? Yup, Intannezia Inestessya Annissia. Dia adalah versi kedua dari Nesiakaharani atau Nesia itu. Tapi ia tak bisa disebut personifikasi, dan mungkin hanya batas/penghubung antara manusia dan personifikasi. Meskipun begitu, sifat mereka berdua sangatlah bertolak belakang.

* * *

Kuro hanya mendengus pelan.

"Terserah..."

" _Shit_!"

"Ah... Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja meeting ini, sebelum kita menelan banyak waktu yang cukup berharga..." -Beatrice Maes-

" _Cupcakes_ , ada yang mau _cupcakes_?"

 **(Author : Lieth... Si England masak 'makanan' lagi? Semoga makanannya lebih bermutu dari si Asā Kakurāndo itu... :v)**

"Shut up!" Matthew Williams, dengan Second Player Matt Williams. Personifikasi yang tak sabaran, dengan sepuntung rokok yang sering bertengger di mulutnya.

"Kau yang harus diam!"

"Mbahmu (?) Disko (?)! Kau sing kudu diam (?)!"

"Lu punya bahasa ganjen maz..."

"Ko lah yang ganjen!

"Tak!"

"Nyeeeeeeeeettt!"

Dan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... :v /plakk/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DIAAAAAAAAMMM!"

Semua kembali duduk, saat Dirgahayu mengancam akan menusuk mereka satu-persatu dengan keris miliknya.

"Err... Aku yakin ini akan memakan banyak waktu... Sebaiknya kita segera memulai meeting ini, untuk menangkap semua 1P! kita... Atau..." Leisl mengambil tombaknya, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. "... Kurasa kalian mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan..." sambungnya sambil menyeringai.

"Lieth..." -Nesia

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Meskipun ada yang setengah hati mengikuti meeting (dan anda, para readers sekalian pasti tahu salah satunya... :v)

"Ehkhem, jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N : Yha. Yha. Yha. Yha... Saya tahu chapter in gaje, gaje kelewat banget... Dan tujuan saya mengadakan (?) Humor disini agar karakter tidak terlalu nyelenong kesana-kemari...**

 **Tapi kok malah jadi OOC AKUTT! yah... QwQ /plakk/**

 **Ripiuwnya please~~~**

 **.**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-INDONESIA, 29/10/2016-**


End file.
